Mi fascinante y catastrófica vida de universitaria
by amisi-17
Summary: Mi vida seria todo felicidad si exceptuamos algunos puntos como: el retrasado de mi hermano, las "buenas intenciones" de mis amigas, la dichosa universidad, y por supuesto él...claro que sin todo esto mi vida no tendria sentido.


-¡Sakuraaaaaaaaa!

Oh Dios, otra vez esa voz tan chillona, estridente e insufrible…en mi vida pasada debí ser un individuo sumamente horrible, como para merecer esta tortura diaria.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás hablando sola, hermana? Siempre creí que te acabarías volviendo loca, pero no tan pronto.-

-Sólo es serio cuando también te contestas a ti mismo ¿Por qué me despiertas?-

-Para que te busques novio, amargada y solteronaaaa-

Y este es el imbécil de mi hermano, para tener sólo 10 años, Ichigo es un incordio constante, y sólo sabe torturarme o al menos cree hacerlo, porque para mí,Sakura Haruno, estudiante universitaria, independiente, fuerte , inteligente, medianamente atractiva, que suspendió el examen de conducir por atropellar a una pobre ancianita, que no ha ligado en su vida, que a sus 18 años de vida nunca ha tenido novio…un crio me ha machacado emocionalmente…

-¿Sakura, porque estás llorando? Tranquila si sales ahora lo mismo llegas a clase, no tienes que agradecérmelo-

-¡Qué! ¿¡LAS 8!, AH! JODER!- no hay nada mejor que besar el suelo con todos los morros para despertarte, juro por mi vida que le quito a ese niñato el carnet de padre, pero luego.

-Y tú vete a la escuela ¡ ya!-

-Con ese carácter no tardaras mucho en evolucionar a una nueva etapa de tu vida..-

-¿Ah? ¿cuál?-

-si ahora estas pasando la fase friki-nerd, la próxima es la de vieja de los gatos, para terminar hablando con los muebles, y con un amor platónico e imposible con el cartero gay-

-¡ICHIGOOOOOO!

-O-

Dios mío, necesito un coche, corriendo no llegaré en la vida, pero, ingresar a alguien en el hospital en el examen, no tuvo perdón por parte del examinador, y menos cuando ese alguien es su madre de 82 años. Vale, ahora no sirve de nada recordar eso. Encima voy a llegar tarde cuando tengo que exponer el trabajo,- trabajo que cuenta un importantísimo 20% de la nota final-, junto con mi compañera de prácticas,Ino, me va a matar…tierra trágame.

-¡Ey! ¿ eres imbécil ?- el chico de la moto tenía prioridad de paso y bla, bla, bla , pero no es motivo para que casi me atropellara, aunque si hubiera pasado eso al menos tendría una excusa para justificar mi retraso.

En ese instante el chico levantó la visera de su casco y me miró, demasiado fijamente para lo que estoy acostumbrada, sentí como la sangre corría rápida e irrefrenablemente hacia mis mejillas, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que apartar la mirada, eso, en el mundo animal es demostrar debilidad; suena a algo sacado de "national geographic", pero los tíos no han terminado de evolucionar, más bien no han empezado.

-¿Te llevo a la universidad?-

-¿Qué?¿cómo sabes…?- hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a mi sudadera, en la cuál aparecía escrito su nombre y emblema, algo cara, y eso que tenía un descuento con el carnet…ese no es el tema, aceptaría que un desconocido me llevara en esa magnífica harley-davidson, no se siquiera como me lo estoy planteando, ¿Dónde está mi setido de la responsabilidad?

En ese momento recibí una llamada de Ino, casi podía percibir su gesto y esa aura negra a su alrededor y transmitida a esa llamada, supe inmediatamente lo que debía hacer, la colgué y…

-te agradecería mucho que me acercaras, y perdona por llamarte, emm, bueno…-que mal lo estaba pasando, ¡que vergüenza! T_T, seguro que ahora mismo parezco un cangrejo mudo..que genialidad los cangrejos no hablan…¿como ha sido posible que me hayan admitido en la universidad?

- Sasuke, un placer conocerte - bajo la visera de su casco, con un gesto elegante y rápido y aunque no podía ver su rostro, juraría que una expresión divertida se tornó en el.

Subí y aunque mi intención era mantener las distancias del espacio personal no tuve más opción que agarrarme a su cintura cuando el velocímetro marcó los 100 km/h, más que nada por seguridad, o eso creo.

-Ejem, creo que hemos llegado-

Ni siquiera fui consciente del momento en el que ese trasto paro y me encontraba en la entrada de mi destino, no volveré a montar en uno de estos. Sentí como el chico cambiaba de postura y caí en la cuenta de que la forma en la que lo estaba agarrando no era nada apropiada. Mis manos están sujetas a su, porque no decirlo firme abdomen, y mi cabeza reposaba en su espalda, cubierta por una cazadora de cuero…dios mío, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-bue-eno, gracias por todo- me baje lo más rápido que fui capaz, pero algo freno mi salida "por patas" de allí, me sujetó el brazo.

-te paso a buscar después- dijo, aun sin quitarse el casco, solo con la visera del mismo levantada, permitiéndome ver sus azabaches ojos.

-lo siento no salgo con desconocidos- ni con conocidos, bueno más bien con nadie... este pensamiento me está deprimiendo en sobremanera, ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo que no?, es lo más sensato supongo, aunque quizás esa sea la misma razón por la que nunca salgo con chicos.

-¿pero si dejas que un desconocido te lleve en su moto?-

A eso no se que contestarle. En ese momento se quitó el casco, en cuanto lo vi, mi pulso se aceleró, y un leve sonrojo hizo su aparición, por su parte, él sólo se limitó a proporcionarme una descarada sonrisa de medio lado.

**Bueno que os ha parecido¿?¿?¿? para darme una propia crítica soy nefasta, asi k os agradeceria cualquier sugerencia y por supuesto rewievs -se esscribe asi¿?- , pienso terminar la historia pero dependiendo d su fracaso o exito -ojala!-será mas laaaaaaaarga e interesante o menos larga pero no por ello aburrida. Gracias si habeis llegado hasta aqui! **

**PD: salvemos el sasusaku! xD**


End file.
